


Something Special

by SaraJaye



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Princess Bubblegum and Marceline ring in the new year with their friends and comrades.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



When Finn told her about the human custom of New Year's, she'd expected...well, she hadn't known _what_ to expect, really. Time passed in units in the Candy Kingdom, of course, and they had holidays, but the passing of one year into another wasn't one of them. Time passed, it was how life went on. What was so special about a new year? According to Finn, people watched a ball drop in some crowded place, drank bubbly stuff, and made lots of noise at midnight. _And if you're real lucky, something special happens!_

At least she wasn't alone not getting it. Actually, Finn, Jake, Susan, and Frieda were the only ones who really got it, everyone else was just using whatever excuse they could to party. Especially Lumpy Space Queen. Even Marceline, an ageless vampire who understood this holiday even less, seemed to be enjoying herself a little.

"It's not as bad as I thought it'd be," she murmured, swirling a glass of wine before taking a sip. "I don't even mind watching LSQ try to sing." Bubblegum couldn't help laughing. Lumpy Space Queen was many things, but she was no singer even with BMO backing her up.

"Yeah, it's kind of nice. Weird, but nice," she said, leaning against Marceline's shoulder and glancing towards the clock. _Something special._ Honestly, living in a world that was more or less stable and safe after a war blew it all up and that creepy monster nearly ate them all, sitting beside the girl she loved, seeing her friends safe and well was special enough for Bubblegum. So was feeling like she could really _relax_ for once.

It was almost midnight. Marceline put her glass down and wrapped an arm around her, sighing a little.

"I'm glad you're here." The double meaning wasn't lost on Bubblegum; their rough romantic history, the complicated nature of their friendship, always dancing around each other. Even when they were more or less each other's date somewhere or they kept risking their lives for each other neither of them wanted to take that step and make it official again.

Instead, Bubblegum had to get smacked down by a monster, Marceline had to go feral, and the fear in her eyes had broken Bubblegum. Keeping her distance because of royal duties and science and their complicated history, what did that matter? They were different now.

_This time we're going to make it work. You'll always come first, Marcy, I promise._

"It's almost midnight!" Finn yelled, snapping Bubblegum from her reverie. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"So what's this special thing he says happens at-" But her question was cut off as everyone started counting down from ten, and soon the room was full of shouts, cheers, confetti, fireworks-

"Happy new year, Bonnie." And Marceline's lips pressed against hers, as soft and warm and welcoming as that day on the battlefield. Only this time they were surrounded by fun and joy, not monsters and mud. Bubblegum kissed back eagerly, losing focus of everything and everyone else for a moment.

_Something special indeed._

"Simon told me," Marceline said once they broke apart. "He and Betty used to kiss at midnight every New Year's." Bubblegum smiled. _Of course,_ she thought, Marceline wasn't a human but she'd grown up with one, of course she'd know.

"Were you going to tell me about this custom?" Marceline grinned a little.

"I wanted to surprise you." Bubblegum laughed softly, leaning up to briefly brush her lips against Marceline's again.

"Best surprise ever."


End file.
